


100 Things #55 (Watership Down by Richard Adams)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [55]
Category: Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Gen, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #55 (Watership Down by Richard Adams)

Threar knew he was different from the other rabbits before he left the burrow he was born in for the first time. He heard or saw things long before the others and sometimes he knew what would happen before it did. His mother, Vilthuril, claimed that it came from being part of his father's family line and that it marked him as the protector of the warren. throughout his life the strange abilities that set him apart from everyone else would serve and protect the others well, saving their lives on more than one occasion. Unlike his sire he never prophesied the need to leave the safety of the downs to make a new home, but someone day one of his line might. As Hazel-rah had once said as long as there was some of Fiver's blood in the warren they would be fine.


End file.
